Pasos de un Velocista
by YoKoChi150
Summary: "En retrospectiva su vida antes de debutar como héroe no es muy emocionante, no creció en un circo como su mejor amigo o fue criado por criminales como su novia. Pero no le importa, porque era su vida y nunca la cambiaria. Y aun después tantos años le gusta pensar que su amor por salvar vidas sigue ahí". Algunos pensamientos Wally antes de desaparecer en "Fin del Juego" One-shop.


**Summary:** " _En retrospectiva su vida antes de debutar como_ héroe _no_ _es_ _muy emocionante, no creció en un circo como su mejor amigo_ _o_ _fue criado por criminales como su novia. Pero eso no le importa_ _a_ _Wally,_ porque _era su vida_ _y nunca la cambiaria._ _Y aun después tantos_ _años_ _le gusta pensar que_ _su_ _amor por salvar vidas sigue ahí"_ Un poco de los pensamientos de Wally antes de desparecer en **Fin del Juego.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Young Justice no me pertenece o cualquiera de sus personajes, pertenecen a DC Comics. Sino fuera así abría tercera temporada y _Alexander "Lex" Joseph Luthor_ seria Alexandra _"Lexa" Josephina Luthor._ (Apoyen el gender bender!)

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participara en el reto_ #1: _"Personaje Favorito" del_ _foro "Héroes_ _del Mañana"_

 **Numero de** Palabras: _4066 palabras._

* * *

 **OoOSoyUnaLineaOoOSoyUnaLineaOoOSoyUnaLineaOoOSoyUnaLineaOoOSoyUnaLineaOoO**

* * *

Wallace Rodolfo West nació siendo un chico normal.

Muchos dirían que la única vez que ha llegado temprano en su vida fue cuando nació, Wally (como le gusta que le llamen) llego al mundo dos semanas antes de la fecha estimada, dándole una sorpresa tanto a los doctores como a sus padres, Maria y Rudy West.

Pero a pesar de todo nació con unos saludable 3.2 kg, una pequeña mota de cabello rojiso igual a su madre y los vibrantes ojos verdes de su padre, todo eso en su gran cabesita pecosas.

Wally creció como un niño normal en Blue Valley, Nebraska.

Cuando Wally tenia 5 años sus padres salieron a una convención de jardinería en otra ciudad, conciderando lo pequeño que era Wally en ese momento y lo poco interesado por las plantas, le pidieron ayuda a la hermana de Rudy, Iris West, para que lo cuidara durante el fin de semana, quien esta acepto gustosa.

Wally estaba bien con eso, le encantaba su tía Iris.

Y así fue como sus padres lo dejaron en el departamento de su tía en Central City. Ya en Central su tía le precento a su novio Barry Allen, un policia forence. Al principio Wally era inseguro a su alrrededor pero pronto lo supero, el descubrio que Barry era muy divertido, bastante inteligente y le enseño muchas cosas, gracias a el descubrio su amor por la ciencia.

Despues de ese fin de semana las visitas de Wally a la pareja fueron frecuentes, la comida de su tia Iris era legendaria y le encantaba Barry, facilmente convirtiendolo en su modelo a seguir.

A los 6 años no fue mucha sorpresa cuando Barry paso a ser _Tío_ Barry.

Cuando Barry y su tia Iris anunciaron que se casarian fue un gran motivo de alegria. La boda fue sencilla, solo la familia y amigos cercanos, solo tenia 6 en ese entonces por lo que no puede dar muchos detalles. Barry se convirtió en su tío favorito, era su persona favorita en el mundo, el era su héroe.

Cinco meses después apareció _El Flash_.

El Flash era un velocista, la prensa lo apodo _El hombre mas rapido del mundo vivo,_ apareció un día en Central, salvando a varias personas de un edificio en llamas. Días despues detuvo una persecución de autos, salvo unos rehenes de un asalto a un banco, evito una colicion de trenes y la lista sigue y sigue...

En poco tiempo Central tuvo un nuevo heroe.

Y Wally tambien.

* * *

Un mes antes de su octavo cumpleaños la familia West su mudo a Keystone City, ciudad hermana de Central City, por el trabajo de su padre.

A la edad de ocho y dos meses Wally West conocio oficialmente a su segundo heroe.

Fue un jueves por la tarde, Wally estaba jugando con su pelota favorita mientras acompañaba a su madre de hacer las compras, de camino al auto la pelota callo rodando a la calle y sin hacerle caso a su madre salio corriendo tras de ella, la pelota se detuvo justo en el centro de la calle. Wally estaba a pocos centímetros de ella cuando escucho el claxon de un auto junto con el grito de su madre. Abrió los ojos de par en par, en shock, cuando una camioneta apareció a toda velocidad justo en su dirección. Wally no escucho como su madre grito su nombre, pero ya era muy tarde, no era lo suficientemente rápido para evitarlo.

Entonces un borrón rojo paso y lo siguiente que supo es que está al otro lado de la calle.

Ese día Flash le salvo la vida.

Si no hubira sido por el velocista escarlata hubiera muerto. Aun en terror (y con su pelota recuperada) lo emocionó de maneras imposibles de explicar, aunque recibió un regaño tanto del velicista como su madre (y un jalón de orejas), no le importo, por que al fin conocio a su heroe.

Esa noche Wally acaricio su pelota, pensando en el corredor escarlata y todas las cosas que ha hecho, sus buenas acciones y las vidas que ha salvado. Penso en si mismo y que hubiera sido de él de no ser por Flash, penso en lo grandioso que seria salvando vidas, peleando contra criminales, haciendo del mundo un lugar mejor, marcando la diferencia... Ser un héroe...

Y entonces lo decidio.

A la edad de ocho años Wally West queria ser como El Flash.

* * *

En la escuela Wally se volvio muy popular entre sus profesores, estos rápidamente notaron que era ligeramente más avanzado académicamente que los demás niños de su edad, y decidieron hacer algo al respecto.

A los 9 años Wally se salto un grado.

Fue felicitado por sus padre y tíos, elogiando que era un chico muy listo, diciendo que estaban muy orgullos, Wally estaba muy feliz por su logro. Pero no duro mucho, siendo el menor entre un grupo donde todos eran mayor que el, y agregando su intelecto, le costaba mucho hacer amigos, casi destruyendo su vida social.

Como no compartía mucho con chicos de su edad eso lo volvió algo aislado; concentrado solo en estudiar, su héroe Flash, su familia, y por extensión, sus tíos. Las visitas a Central City se convirtieron en regulares, casi todos los fines de semana Wally se quedaria con el tío Barry y la tía Iris. A menudo Barry lo llevaría al museo de ciencias, o lanzar cohetes de refrescos, una vez hasta incendiaron accidentalmente el sótano con uno de los experimentos _supuestamente_ _no_ _peligrosos_ de Barry

Sobra decir que se ganaron un gran regaño por parte de tía Iris. Pero luego todo fue olvidado con unas de sus legendarias galletas.

No entendía como su tío Barry puede comer tanto tan rápido.

* * *

A los 11 años lo descubrió.

Fue un sábado por la noche como cualquier otro; eran casi las 2 de la mañana, lo sabe porque vio el reloj al lado de su cama. Wally se había levantado para ir al baño (prometió nunca tomar jugo de ciruela antes de dormir de nuevo), luego de lograr su cometido iba a regresar a su habitación cuando escucho la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse para luego escuchar ruidos en la cocina; su tía Iris le dijo que el tío Barry llegaría tarde por el trabajo, por lo que imagino que seria el.

Tratando de no hacer ruido se escabulló en el pasillo rumbo a la cocina, desde la entrada de la cosina vio en silencio como su tío Barry atacaba el refrigerador sin piedad, pero en silencio como no queriendo que los otros habitantes de la casa despertaran, hizo una mueca y admiro con fascinación en silencio como su tío esparcía mas comida en la mesa para sentarse en un extremo mientras continuaba comiendo.

Wally no sabia si eso era humanamente posible.

Vio como su tio Barry por accidente tropezó una pata de la gran mesa familiar. Una jarra con el jugo de ciruela al otro extremo de la mesa cerca del lavavajillas se tambaleó por el golpe brusco.

Creyo que caeria y así lo hizo... ¡Pero nunca toco el piso!

Wally parpadeo como un borrón familiar paso para luego ver a su tio Barry al lado del lavavajillas, con la jarra de jugo, sin una gota derramada, suspirando de alivio. No le dio tiempo ni de preguntarse que paso cuando otro borron paso y su tio Barry estaba de nuevo en la silla, al otro extremo de la mesa, con la jarra frente de el, comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Atonito por lo que vio, Wally corrio con el mayor cuidado de nuevo a su habitacion.

Cerrando su puerta con la respiración agitada Wally se acosto en la cama enterrando su cara en la almohada, procesando lo acababa de presenciar.

 _Barry era un meta-humano..._

 _...Barry era un velocista..._

 _...Barry era Flash..._

 _...Y su tío era Barry..._

 _...Su tío era Flash._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _¡S_ _U TÍO E_ _RA_ _FLASH!_

Y la realizacion lo golpeo como una tonelada de moco de perro falso. (No sabe de donde salio eso, pero tiene la sensacion de que de que algun dia lo sabra)

A los 11 años y medio Wally descubrio que su tío era Flash.

* * *

Semanas pasaron y nadie sospechaba que Wally sabia la identidad secreta de Barry. Se prometio guardar el secreto, por lo menos hasta que descubriera la manera de lograr que su tío le dejara ser su compañero, como Batman y Robin, solo que más cool.

El sería el compañero de Flash.

Un heroe.

Igual que su tío.

Sus plegarías fueron contestadas cuando un día encontro la libreta de experimentos de su tío donde tenia detallado el accidente que le dio su supervelocidad. Copiando todas las notas del accidente con cada detalle Wally se paso los proximos meses estudiando la manera de obtener súper velocidad.

En su cumpleaños numero 12 Wally sus padres le hicieron una fiesta sorpresa e invitaron a sus amigos, eran pocos pero eran algo, recibió un juego de química avanzada, que era justo lo que queria. Después de juegos y pedir su deseo a las velas del pastel llego la noche y con la noche una tormenta eléctrica... que casualmente era justo lo que ahora necesitaba.

Mientras sus padres dormian Wally con su impermeable se colo al patio tracero mientras comenzo a colocar todos lo químicos que necesitaba para replicar el accidente que le dio súper velocidad a su tío. Completo los químicos que ya tenía (Puede que halla tomado algunas cosas del laboratorio de su tío mientras este no veía) con los del juego de quimica.

Respiró profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse para luego exhalar, ya mas tranquilo se quito el impermeable y tomo el pararrayos con los quimicos, todo lo que resto fue esperar a que le cayera un rayo... No tuvo que esperar mucho.

Wally grito.

El dolor lo atravesó de pies a cabeza como el rayo lo uso como contacto a tierra, sentía su cuerpo explotar como la electricidad lo invadió, estaba paralizaso, no podia moverse, solo podio sentir horror, comenzó a reconsiderar todo el plan pero ya era muy tarde, sentia que se quemaba de dentro hacia fuera como los quimicos manchaban su piel, era como si lo despellajaran vivo para luego freirlo. Estaba agonizando, terror lo invadio cuando manchas negras comenzaron a nublar su vista hasta que todo era negro...

...

* * *

Cuando Wally desperto lo primero que noto era que tenía hambre.

Y no cualquiera hambre, se sentia como si no hubiera comido nada en meses y su boca estaba reseca. Era como si hubiera sido abandonado en el desierto (de nuevo, tenia el presentimiento de que había un chiste en esa frase).

Lo segundo que noto era que no estaba en su habitacion.

Con un vistazo rápido al lugar noto los equipos que monitoreaban sus signós vitales, una VI conectada a su brazo, una puerta, una ventana y en una de las paredes se encontraba colgado un reloj que marcaba las 11:43, llego a la conclusión de que se encontraba en un hospital. Se pregunto si el rayo le dejo alguna cicatriz, reviso cada parte de su cuerpo pero no encontro nada fuera de lugar, como si nada le hubiera pasado. Por un momento se cuestiono si todo fue real, pero sabiendo que su mente nunca seria imaginar toda esa experiencia traumante de casi morir por un rayo confirmo que todo era real.

El tiempo pasaba y se encontraba cada vez mas aburrido, para su desgracia su estomago no le estaba ayudando mucho, cada cuando tiempo comenzaba a gruñir exigiendo alimentos y Wally desesperadamente trataba de no pensar en comida, pero era tan, tan, pero tan difícil. A poco comenzo a comprender porque su tío Barry siempre comía tanto.

Con el pensamiento de su tío Barry un temor entro en la cabeza ¡No había calculado su reacción! ¿Y si no obtuvo sus poderes? ¿Que dirian sus padres? ¿Y si al final no lo quería? ¿Que haría si no puede ser el compañero de Flash? ¿Y si todo fue para nada? Sin que se diera cuenta su respiración se volvio mas errática hasta el punto en que comenzo a hiper ventilar. Las maquinas que monitoreaban sus signos comenzaron a pitar mas haya de lo humano, comenzo a temblar y sudar como ideas negativas invadieron su mente.

En medio de todos los síntomas miro el reloj en la pared solo para darse cuenta que estaba detenido en 11:49, a casi seis minutos desde la ultima vez. Wally estaba tan alterado que no busco darle sentido a lo que veía, miro por la ventana y vio un pájaro volando, pero este no se movia, era como si estubiera detenido en el tiempo.

Si antes no esta alterado ahora estaba en pánico.

Estaba tan ensimado que no noto el sonido de una puerta abrirse, no noto como alguien entraba en la habitación hasta que sintió una mano en el hombro, girando la cabeza se encontró con los ojos azules asustados de Barry Allen detrás de la máscara de Flash. Con ojos suplicantes Wally busco la ayuda de su heroe.

"¡Tí-Flashayudatodoestadetenidoescomosieltiemposehubieseparadoy-!

"¡Wally tranquilo reduce la velocidad!

"¡NoentiendoquediceshablasmuylentoFlashyo-!" trato de decir Wally pero Flash lo corto tomando al chico en sus brazos con el cabezaroja enterrado en su pecho.

"¡Trata de relajarte!"

"¡Flashnoteentie-!"

"¡Relajate!"

Wally miro desde el abrazo a su heroe logrando al fin entender la ultima palabra y como se lo ordeno intento tratar de relajarse.

"Escucha mi voz kid, reduzca la velocidad, respidaciones profundas, inhalar por la nariz y exhala por la boca; trata de igualar nuestros latidos" Ordeno el mayor.

Siguiendo las instrucciones Wally hizo lo que le pidio, tomo grandes bocanadas de aire por la nariz y las expulso por la boca de manera lenta y constantes, repitiendo el proceso tratando de igual el latido de Flash mientras éste le susurraba instrucciones al oído. Durante el proceso Flash noto como Wally trato de esconder unas lagrimas solitarias pero no dijo nada al respecto y despues de que parecio horas al fin se tranquilizo y el mundo comenzo a moverse de nuevo.

Con una mirada al reloj desde el pecho de su tío Wally vio la hora;11:52.

Tres minutos y le pareció horas.

"¿Como te sientes kid?" La voz de su tío lo devolvió al mundo real.

"Sorprendentemente, creo que mejor" Respondió Wally a la vez que Flash le devolvió la sonrisa "Gracias tío B"

"No hay de que kid" Respondió Flash con una sonrisa para remplazarla por una cara de shock.

Wally río intermamente mientras veia como la boca de su tío cayo y comenzaba a balbucear a súper velocidad. Flash después de darse cuenta de la risa de su sobrino simplemente se encogio de hombros y derrotado se bajo la capucha.

"¿Como?" Fue lo único que soltó el mayor.

"Elemental mi querido tío B" Señalo Wally "Las señales siempre estuvieron ahí, solo hay que saber donde buscar... Y cuando vuelvas de patrullar en la noche revisa que todos estén dormidos" Finaliza con una sonría timadora.

Por otro lado Barry no estaba muy divertido, sintiendo los problemas que le traerán esta revelación se frotó la sien como una jaqueca se le estaba formando. Se quedaron en un silencio incomodo un rato, que en tiempo velocista serian horas, hasta que Wally pregunto con la voz mas humilde algo que lo ha estado molestando un rato.

"¿Cuanto tiempo estuve fuera?"

Barry lo miro unos segundo hasta que suspiro derrotado.

"Dos semanas"

"..."

"..."

"... Esta bien" Respondió el preadolecente después de un rato.

"Y que lo digas kid, nos disde un buen susto... y eso me recuerda" La cara de tranquilidad de Brarry cambio drásticamente a una de furia "¡Estas castigado! ¡¿En que rayos estabas pensandonal hacer esa estupides?! ¡Pudiste haber muerto!"

Wally se quede perplejo y un tanto asustado nunca en su vida habia visto a su tío tan enojado, ni siquiera aquella vez en que accidentalmente derramo jugo de uva en un informe que llevaba semanas trabajando (que en un futuro descubrirá que era un informen para batman), esta vez si que la habia fregados. Con todo el valor que aun le quedaba trato de responder.

"Bueno-yo he, tu-" Balbuceó, solo para voltear a otro lado para que su tío no viera las nuevas lágrimas que amenazaban con traicionarlo" ... Solo quería ser como tu"

Ahora era el turno de Barry para desviar la mirada, sintiendo que en parte culpable.

El rubio después preguntó como no queriendo la cosa "De todas maneras ¿Como supistes recrear el experimento?"

Notando el cambio de tema y agradeciendo internamente Wally le siguió el juego "Cuando me entere que eras Flash comencé a buscar cosas en la casa para confirmarlo, tu sabes solo en caso de que me equivocara. De alguna manera encontré tu libreta de experimentos donde explicaba el accidente. Me tomo un tiempo conseguir los materiales necesarios para recrear el experimento"

"Eso explicaría porque no encuentro algunos de mis químicos"

"Si... Perdón por eso" Wally apartó la mirada apenado.

Barry se encomio de hombros "Mientras entiendas que no debes volver a hacerlo esta bien, solo por ahora. En estos momentos es mejor que piense que haré contigo"

"Eso es facil, yo se que hacer"

"¿Ha si?" Barry levantó una seja.

"Es simple, solo tienes que entrenarme y así podré ser tu compañero"

Barry negó rotundamente con la cabeza "No, no y no, es muy peligroso y tu eres un niño" Repetía mientras rodeaba la habitación.

"¡Pero tío B!" Wally se quito la VI y los otro aparatos conectados para bajar de la cama pero sus pies estaban temblorosos, sus piernas no se estan acostumbrando al peso después de tanto tiempo de reposo.

"Espera Wally-"

Ignorando las palabras de su tío trato de dar unos pasos solo para terminar estrellándose en la pared al otro lado de la habitación en menos de un segundo. Barry mas o menos ya se esperaba eso y no pudo evitar reírse como el niño le hizo una seña para que le ayudara a llegar a sus pies.

"Lo siento" Dijo riendo con el chico ya de pié, pero la mirada que le dio el pelirrojo le bastó para parar, aunque mantenía su sonrió burlona "Trate de advertirte. Pero no me dejaste"

Wally solo cruzó los brazos y bufo infantil.

"Tendremos que enseñarte a controlar eso"

Un brillo se reflejo en los ojos de Wally "¿Entonces me entrenadas?" Pregunto esperanzado.

"No te emociones tanto kid, solo te enseñare a controlarlo para no causar más desastres. No te estoy entrenando para atrapar criminales" Finalizo Barry y por un momento no pudo evitar preguntarse si así se sintio Batman cuando Robín le pregunto sobre entrenar para ser su compañero.

Wally lo miro, sabiendo que no cambiaría de opinión. Pero el tampoco lo haria, no después de llegar tan lejos, no después de guardar el secretó, no después de su esfuerzo para conseguir lo necesario para recrear el accidente y sobré todo no después de casi morir por ese rayó. No permitiria que su trabajo duro y dedicación se desperdiciaran.

El hizo todo esto por un objetivo y solo eso: Ser un heroe.

Con todo su esfuerzo le dedico a su tío la mirada más seria que ha tenido en toda su vida expresandole todas las emociones que loestabana agobiándo "Tío Barry toda mi vida te he admirado tanto al tío Barry como el Flash, con o sin el traje los dos siempre han sido mis heroes. Me enseñaste lo increible y divertida que es la ciencia, lo que es bueno y malo y los valores de la justicia. No hay un solo día en no recuerde aquella vez que me salvate de esa camioneta."

Barry lo miro, invitándolo a continuar.

"Hay días en que pienso como pudo haber terminado de no ser por ti y... eso me asusta. Tío Barry, quiero que entiendas, no, que me comprendas, quiero ser un héroe y no porque tu lo seas" Lo miro directo a los ojos " Sino por que quiero serlo... Quiero proteger a las personas, igual que tu me protegistes a mi ese día. Porque eso es lo correcto... Y si me enseñaste algo es hacer siempre lo correcto"

Barry miro a Wally durante todo su discurso, nunca habia visto a su sobrino tan decidido en toda su vida. Y esa mirada en sus ojos. Ella le de decía que no importaba si se negaba aun lo hará. Barry suspiro por enésima vez. Derrotado. Tiene que admitir que sus palabras le llegaron, pero aun seguía preocupado por su sobrino y sí estaba tan empeñado por ser un héroe lo mejor seria mantenerlo cerca para que no se meta en problemas.

Y la decisión fue tomada, solo espera después no arrepentirse.

"Esta bien kid. Tu ganas" Dijo como se colocaba la capucha de nuevo en su lugar "Te entrenarse para ser mi compañero, pero sera un tiempo antes de que puedas usar el cien por ciento de tus capacidades y otro más antes de que estés lo suficientemente listo para pelear." _No te traeré al campo solo para que mueras_ añadio mentalmente Flash como practicamente podía ver estrellas en los ojos del chico.

"¡Gracias gracias gracias tío Ba-digo Flash!"

"Pero solo con una condición"

"¿Cual es?"

"Tu tendrás que explicarle esto a tu madre"

Wally lo miro con una expresión horrorizado.

"Y todavía sigues castigado" Y con eso Flash acelero fuera de la habitación dejando atrás un preadolescente horrorizado.

Ya solo en la habitación el estomago de Wally retumbó como tratando de reclamar su atención.

"¡Espera por lo menos traeme comida!" Llamo Wally mientras trataba de ir tras su tío para terminar chocando de nuevo contra las paredes.

* * *

Un año después y ya con 13 años Wally West, un chico ya no tan normal cumplió su sueño de ser un héroe.

El chico mas rápido del mundo vivo.

Kid Flash.

* * *

En retrospectiva su vida antes de debutar como héroe no es muy emocionante, no creció en un circo como su mejor amigo o fue criado por criminales como su novia. Pero eso no le importa a Wally, porque era su vida y nunca la cambiaria. Mas bien se siente afortunado. Tuvo padres buenos y amorosos, tíos increibles, y aunque tuvo problemas en su infancia como casi cualquier niño, fueron las pequeños cosas las que lo definieron, los que le demostraron lo hermoso de la vida. Y aun después de tantos años le gusta pensar que su amor por salvar vidas sigue ahí.

Por eso no lo penso dos veces antes de correr al polo norte.

Ignorando el hecho de ser el más lento.

Corrió aun si se cansado.

Aun si lastimaba.

El corrió.

Porqué sabia que debía hacerlo.

Que era la correcto.

...Aun sabiendo que no volvería.

El siguió corriendo, y su vida pasando ante sus ojos. Vio los recuerdos con sus padres Maria y Rudy, el tío Barry y la tía Iris, los momentos con sus amigos Dick Roy Kaldur Conner y Megan, sus aventuras como Kid Flash como aquella vez que quedo atrapado bajo bomito de perro falso gracias al Bromista, su presentacion a liga, la llegada de Bart, la creacion el equipo, su vida con Artemisa... Le dolia tanto tener que dejar todos atras, pero sabia que podia dar marcha atras en su decisión. No si quería salvarlos.

Aun viendo el miedo en las caras de Barry y Bart él trato de sonreír. Tambien tenia miedo de lo que abría al otro lado pero trato de disiparlo. Era su turno de salvarlos, fue por eso que se volvio heroe en primer lugar, para salvar vidas. Escucho como Barry le pedía a Bart reducir la velocidad pero los detuvo, el muchacho hará un gran trabajó cuando ya no este, pero ya era muy tarde para el sus partículas eran inestables. Sabe como esto le dolera a Barry, sabe que el vive con temor porque sente que era su responsabilidad. Con una una ultimas palabras a su tío y mentor se despedido.

Como un ultimo rayo lo golpeó rememoro el día que obtuvo sus poderes, su fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa numero 12, los juegos con su tío, abrir sus regalos, el sabor del pastel que hizo su mamá y su tía, cuando apago las velas y el deseó que pidió.

 _"Deseó ser un héroe cuando crezca"_

Con una última sonrisa Wally West dejo este plano de la existencia.

...

Y el mundo siempre estaría agradecido con su héroe.

* * *

 **OoOSoyUnaLineaOoOSoyUnaLineaOoOSoyUnaLineaOoOSoyUnaLineaOoOSoyUnaLineaOoO**

* * *

Y eso es todo amigos!

De verdad me divertí escribiendo este fic, era un fic que llevaba tiempo queriendo publicar pero al fin lo hice.

¿Que les parece? ¿Creen que Wally murió? Yo no, yo imagino que quedo atrapado en la fuerza de velocidad o cayó en un universo paralelo ¡Pero se que esta vivo! *no acepta su muerte*

Kid Flash desde hace tiempo se volvió mi heroe favorito y esto es como también una especie de tributo a su persona. En la linea de New 52 no me gusto como lo cambiaron, prácticamente lo inventaron, y aunque no tengo nada contra los afroamericanos no me gustan que cambiaran a mi pecoso cabeza roja.

¿Que les parecio? ¡Voten por mi!


End file.
